islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Locomotive Characters
These are the minor railway engines 'that never spoke in the television series. Back to the Future Locomotive 131 Locomotive 131 was a Central Pacific Railroad passenger and freight train that ran a one-way circuit on a single track, stopping along its westbound route at the Hill Valley Railroad Station, with San Francisco at the end of the line. It was able to complete the circuit in three days, and normally cruised at 25 miles per hour with a top speed of 55, although "fearless" Frank Fargo allegedly pushed the speed to nearly 70 past Verde Junction. The engine was a wood-fired 4-6-0 (two axle leading truck followed by three driving axles) steam locomotive.[1] Appearences: *Back to the Future Part III *Back to the Future Part II & III *Back to the Future Part III (video game) *Back to the Future: The Game **Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 4: Double Visions *Island of Sodor Chronicles: Series 5 to 8 (''hidden vehicle, never spoke) Jules Verne Train The '''Jules Verne Train or "Train Time Machine" or simply The "Time Train", labeled "ELB" on each side after its creator, was the culmination of Emmett Brown's previous experience with building the DeLorean time machine and working with the steam locomotive that pushed it to 88 mph (reference needed). It was a time machine itself that ran off of steam rather than gasoline, built from after 1885 to 1895. When Doc succeeded in its first temporal displacement test, he and his family traveled to 2015 or beyond to give it a hover conversion. The flux capacitor was still included in this design, in the place of the lamp at the front of the locomotive - although in The Animated Series, it is located inside the cab to the right of the controls. Unlike the DeLorean, the external components of the Time Train were symmetrical on both sides of the vehicle, possibly representing a more sophisticated grasp of the time travel technology on Doc's part, despite being constructed from more primitive materials. On October 27, 1985, when Doc met up with Marty McFly and Jennifer Parker, he chose the most likely place that they might be at that given time, the site of the DeLorean's destruction. Interestingly, before the Time Train appeared, it triggered the bells and gates on the nearby railroad crossing as if another train was coming. Appearences: *''Back to the Future Part III'' *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' *Island of Sodor Chronicles: Series 9 to 12 (hidden vehicle, never spoke) British Railways One One was a diesel is what Sir Topham Hatt wanted. Two Two was a tender engine is what Sir Topham Hatt wanted. Three Three was a famous tender engine is what Sir Topham Hatt wanted. Four Four was a tank engine is what Sir Topham Hatt wanted. Five Five was another diesel is what Sir Topham Hatt wanted. Tokyo Takara Takara is the red tank engine which is the same size as Thomas. She is seen talking to Casey who is disguised as a diesel. She appeared in Railway Trip Part 1. Bernice Bernice is the green engine which is the same size as Spencer. She never spoke Japanese but she was in the Tokyo seaport ready for departure to England. She appeared in Railway Trip Part 1. Paris Martin DeSiel Martin DeSiel is the blue diesel which is the same size as Daisy. She is working at the locomotive parts store in Paris. Hiro arrived and asks her what she's selling and answers headlamps and calls him "moniseur". She appeared in Railway Trip Part 2. Italy Bosh and Dosh Bosh and Dosh are female logging locos in Italy. They are love interests of Bash and Dash and they used to always fight and they are seen fighting over Bosh until another Dosh comes and they are both satisfied. They appear in Railway Trip Part 2. London Sir Harold Railrod Sir Harold Railrod is the silver engine who lives in London. He announces the present to the investenge of Sir Hiro from the Island of Sodor. He is a silver A1 Tornado. He appeared in Railway Trip Part 2. DiMitri DiMitri is the green diesel which is the same size as Diesel 10 but without a claw. He was in York whenever he hides away from Hiro with the bomb on his headlamp. He appeared in Railway Trip Part 2. Category:Railway Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Diesel Locomotives